Witchaven
Witchaven is a small village east of Ardougne. It provides access to the Fishing Platform and features heavily in the Sea Slug Quest, Slug Menace, Kennith's Concerns and Salt in the Wound quests. It is also a notable fishing spot. The Witchaven Dungeon is to the west, in the shrine. During The Slug Menace, most of the population falls under the mind-controlling properties of the sea slugs and are only liberated from said control after Salt in the Wound. History Until recently, Witchaven was a prosperous fishing town on the coast of Kandarin. It drew most of its trade and commerce from fishing in the Sea, which was brimming with a variety of fish. Following the construction of the nearby Fishing Platform, the city's trade diminished. The massive amount of fishing underway at the Platform soon left the area practically fishless, effectively ruining Witchaven and diverting its trade to areas such as Brimhaven, Rimmington, and Catherby. Today, Witchaven's population has lessened and commerce is virtually non-existent, making it a ghost town. The lack of trade has left the area's once bustling port destroyed, with Witchaven's bay full of sunken ships, cargo, and other debris. Many of the townsfolk seem to be suffering from an unknown illness, much to the interest of the Temple Knights. Demographics According to Temple Knight archives, the town's population is now only 23, although it was much larger in the past. In terms of trade, the Witchaven's demographics are 20% fishing, 5% cooking, 5% smithing, 5% theological, with 65% unemployment. Travel To the west of Witchaven is East Ardougne, where the nearest teleport spot is. The Legends' Guild is just to the north, with its nearby Fairy ring (code BLR). Players can travel between Witchaven and the Fishing Platform by talking to Holgart or Jeb, depending on which quests they have completed. One-way travel to Witchaven is available to those with level 72 thieving when they pick either of the Paladin Chests in the Ardougne Palace. Notable features 's shop sells a range of fishing equipment, and buys raw fish.]] Its citizens start turning yellow during the Slug Menace quest due to being possessed by the Sea Slugs. After Slug Menace, notable characters such as Mayor Eustace Hobb disappear from Witchaven. There is an altar, spinning wheel and water sources available in the town. North of the town are several willow trees. The fishing store owner Ezekial Lovecraft mentions his relatives were writers, and about his grandfather Howard. Howard Lovecraft was a famous real life horror writer who wrote about giant evil-god-like-squid monster Cthulhu. It seems to be related with Slug Menace. Witchaven is home to the one of only two sailfish, the other one being upstairs in the Fishing Guild. Notable citizens of Witchaven Most of the villagers are in league with Mother Mallum, and those that do have very yellowish skin. In one of the houses, players can find Kennith, Caroline, and Kent, whom they help during the Sea Slug quest. Other non-player characters resident in Witchaven include: * Mayor Eustace Hobb - He is the mayor of Witchaven. He is also half fish, as he has gills and he is in league with Mother Mallum. He is an antagonist in the quest Slug Menace and helped Mallum gather the villagers so she can enslave them. He, like many others in Witchaven, are liberated from slug control after the events that transpired during Salt in the Wound. * Col. Jake O'Niall - He is a retired Temple Knight, and he had a key role in Slug Menace. During the quest, he becomes a slave of Mallum and disappears after the quest. * Brother Maledict - He is the Saradominist priest, and owns the majestic cathedral. But even as a holy priest, he succumbed to Mallum. He disappears after the Slug Menace quest and appears in Salt in the Wound. * Ezekial Lovecraft - He owns the fishing store. He says many members of his family were famous writers (like HP Lovecraft) and fishers. Although he has yellow skin, he is not possessed by Mallum, instead owing his color to his unhealthy diet. He plays an minor role in The Slug Menace and an important role during Kennith's Concerns and Salt in the Wound. * Caroline - Her husband and child have gone missing on the Fishing Platform, and she is becoming anxious. Little does she know that the platform is under the control of the sea slugs. She is under Kennith's control (as well as Kent), during Kennith's Concerns. * Kent - Kent is Caroline's husband and Kennith's father. He is rescued by the player during Sea Slug, and can be found upstairs in his house. * Holgart - He takes people on rides to the Fishing Platform during Sea Slug and after The Slug Menace, loses his boat to Jeb. He only regains back his boat after Salt in the Wound. * Jeb - Jeb owns Holgart's boat under the influence of Mother Mallum after it was confiscated by Mayor Eustace Hobb, and for a brief time, sails the player to the Fishing Platform. * Villager - Before Slug Menace, none are possessed by sea slugs, and will say depressing things when you talk to them. After Slug Menace, all the villagers are possessed by sea slugs. They are finally liberated from slug control after Salt in the Wound. Music unlocked The following music tracks are unlocked in Witchaven: *The Mollusc Menace - Witchaven *Escape - Dungeon entrance *Slug a bug ball - Shrine dungeon (with the lobsters) *A New Menace - During Kennith's Concerns When the possessed female villagers ask Kimberly out to 'play'. Quests Witchaven is involved with the following quests: *Sea Slug *Slug Menace *Kennith's Concerns *Hunt for Red Raktuber *Salt in the Wound Trivia *The town is a reference to the titular town in H.P. Lovecraft's novel The Shadow Over Innsmouth, which was a once-prosperous fishing town that had been abandoned and fallen into disrepair and whose only remaining residents were half man, half fish. *In Mayor Eustace Hobb's house, there is a stuffed and mounted Marlin, the only appearance of this real fish in RuneScape. *During Kennith's Concerns, the broken chest behind Kennith's house, as well as the barrel and table southeast of the house are levitating. After the quest, however, it stops and goes back to just being on the ground. It is unlikely this is a glitch, and a hint at Kennith's unnatural powers during the quest. *The port in Witchaven is the location of the screenshot of RuneScape's Facebook contest on 16 December 2010 in celebration of reaching the 200,000 "likes" milestone. A part of the screenshot was shown and players had to guess which location in RuneScape was the screenshot taken. af:Witchaven nl:Witchaven fi:Witchaven Category:Cities